Behind This Cold Smile
by Krimzonrayne
Summary: ON HOLD, WON'T BE UPDATE Four years ago a tradgety had caused Ranma to left Nerima. After years of searching, Shampoo finally found her 'Airen' but he's not quite the same pigtailed martial artist eveyone remember him to be.
1. Prologue: In The Moonlight

Behind this cold smile, By Krimzonrayne, the avatar of blood-god 

Prologue, In the moonlight.

Disclaimer: Wow ... ok this is my first time so go easy on me will ya? Any who this piece of junk is NOT, in any way shape or form making money for me so don't sue. Ranma 1/2 belong to the great and almighty Takahashi-dono. Any reference to other anime is not to be interpreted as a satyre.

/ Phew, that should do it, now on with the story.

A shadow breezed across the carpeted floor, not making even the slightest of sound. The figure peeked around the corner and without missing a step, he/she walked out and followed behind the patrolling guard. Step by step he/she replicated the guard movement and followed him to the end of the corridor.

_Click 15minutes and counting_

(The light from inside the room shows the figure to be a handsome man of Japanese descent.)

He reached out with his senses to scan the room and silently swore. There were two people inside.He pulled a lock-pick from his pocket and beganworking on the door's lock. Within seconds it was done. He quietly pushed the door open and snuck in.

The room was dimly liddedwith the lamp on the table being the only source of light. Workingthe tablewas a bald, overweight, fifty-something pencil pusher. Too easy, he's not even considering to use his pistol.

The second person however was a young woman, about twenty by his estimate. What intrigues him is the fact that she has unusual purple hair.

'Teenagers and their crazy fashion'

It was true that he's probably not a day older that the girl but histeacher often said that some of usdo not have the luxury of childhood. She was delivering some kind of food. Suddenly his eyes narrowed.

'Damn she's a martial artist. Oh well look like I can't risk going hand to hand' he thought as he pull his custom made Para-ord pistol from the holster and took aim.

"Nihao, one Nekohanten's special for you Mister Customer" His target chirped.

He suddenly lowered his firearm. "Nekohanten" he mouthed the word. It shook something in him. Something about his past. He pulled a cellular seemingly out from nowhere.

"Wildwind to base, wildwind to base."

"Roger wildwind, what is the situation." A robotic sounding voice replied.

"The intelligent was inaccurate; I'm calling off the mission."

"What is the matter wildwind? Security had never been a problem for you before."

"Fuh" wildwind snorted, "The security was a push over" He paused to collect his thought. Choosing his words carefully, he continued on." I have a potential casualty, a delivery girl, from Nekohanten'"

He mentally cursed himself as he realized that he sounded too emotional. An uncomfortable silent greet him as the 'operator' relay his comment.

"Nekohanten is only a minor inconvenient to us, her fate matters little. Incapacitate her then complete the mission."

Even though it was masked with espionage machine he still recognized the voice immediately, it was Jack, his mentor,

"Roger that, radio silence until I'm clear."

'Its too bad really, from the way she move it's clear she has potential.' With that he raised the gun.

"Perverted customer no touch Shampoo or Shampoo hurt bad" She said with disgust as she slapped the offending hand away.

"Shampoo..." He muttered as images bombard his head.

(A red head and a giant panda being chased by a purple-haired girl wielding two rounded steel maces.)

(A purple-haired girl ran pass the red head and the panda hiding in a lake while breathing through grass straws.)

He shook himself out of his reverie and stared into the widened eyes of the said purple-haired girl.

"...Airen?"

OK, how's that for a prologue? Review are welcome. Flame will only inspire to write more and I need a prereader as. Anyone interested mailed me at

Thank beyond thanks goes to Black Dragon6, the author of Guardian and many other incredibal reads.

P.S. Sorry for the grammatical error, English is my second language.


	2. Chapter 1: A Chinese Tale

Behind this cold smile, By Krimzonrayne, the avatar of blood-god 

Chapter1, A Chinese tale

Disclaimer, OMG OMG OMG, 2 reviews OMG OMG I'm sooooo happy, 2 positive reviews after only 24 hours.

_A blur circle the soccer field in three rapid successions, then proceed to dance a crazy jig until he turn blue._ "Ok ok calm down, breath breath" Alright here we go again, the following text is not making any money, Not yet anyway... Muah ha ha

Bang

"Ouch, Gomenasai Takahashi-sama. Yes, Ranma belong to you and yes, you're the greatest."

_Much scrapping and bowing follows._

It was a relatively slow night and she was bored. But that was hardly new; it had been the same since that faithful day.

Huh, Shampoo sighed for what must be the thousandth time as she tried to shake the painful memory from her mine.

Elder Khu Lon stared at her great grand daughter's haunted and forlorn face once again. It was hard to believe that, one with a frown that deep is the very same bubbly and care-free person her great grand daughter once was. But then again time changes and people changes. And what she has to go through was more than enough to break many lesser warriors.

Ring! Ring!

Khu Lon hopped onto her staff and pogoed to the phone, displaying amazing skill and agility a person half her age would kill to have.

"Nekohanten, good evening. What can I do for you?" she inquired in perfectly accented Japanese.

"I would like to place an order. One Nekohanten's special please. Can you deliver it to 25th floor on the Mizuhashi Tower?"

'Mizuhashi, that's all the way down to Shibuya. No one only a ramen from that far away. Probably just an old letch getting his jollies.'The matricarh thought before replying "I'm sorry we do not deliver outside Nerima"

"I know it's a fair bit of distance but I'll pay extra, please I've heard your ramens are quite delicious" the man practically whined.

The aged woman pondered this for a second. While it was obvious he wanted Shampoo not ramen, the chance of him getting what he wanted from the young amazon was laughable. Beside it couldn't hurt to let her great grand daughter out from Nerima once in a while. The ward reek bad memory.

"Shampoo, you have a delivery to make. Prepare a Nekohanten special, I'll draw you a map." she yelled.

For most people, traveling at a speed of over 50 kilometers per hour by hopping from one roof top to another on a bicycle is a task best left to suicidal stuntmen. For Shampoo however, it's all in a day (and night, she thought hatefully) work.

She sighed as she break and flipped off the bike in one smooth motion and without thinking about her death-defying feats she just performed, start walking down the stair to deliver her ramen.

She stopped at the door of her customer, composed herself forming an image of womanly perfection and said in her best chirpy voice, "Nekohanten's Delivery"

The man who opened the door for her was fat and bald. He also had a smile that seemed lecherous rather than welcoming. She eyed him warily as he hold the door open while she walked in.

She frowned when she heard the door clicked lock behind her. It was a classic set up like her great grand mother had said.

"Humph, let him try. I'll enjoy beating up a sleazy male like him" she thought hatefully.

She mentally gritted her teeth and said with a cheery smile on her face, "One Nekohanten special for you Mister Customer."

She felt like banging her head against a wall. Four years in Japan had enabled her to speak Japanese without a noticeable accent, but her great grand mother insisted that she kept up her act as some customers like having a vivacious and bubbly girl serve their food. She hated it when some like it too much.

She was putting the tray on the messy working desk when she sensed a hand coming dangerously close to her shapely rear. With a well horned reflex, she turned around and slapped the offending hand away.

"Perverted customer no touch Shampoo or Shampoo hurt bad" she growled, unbridled fury burning in her eyes.

"……Shampoo" She heard someone whispered. Her eyes narrowed as she searched the dimly lid room. Suddenly, she felt a huge concentration of chi.

"What's wrong dear" asked the confused man.

She ignored him and crept slowly across the carpet, her feet spread, and ready for any form of attacks.

A stray moonlight played across the room, unveiling the shadow and for a brief moment she can see the silhouetted figure's face.

She gasped. Even though it had been years since she last seen him, the familiarity was undeniable. The handsome face she remembered had (as impossible is it sound) become more chiseled and well-defined.

She walked to him slowly, fear paralyzing her body. Fear that if she rushed to him, he would disappear like the morning mist. Like in all those dreams haunted her night after night. Her mouth moved as if it has mind of its own and the words came unbiddingly from her lips.

"….Airen" she whispered in a voice almost too quite to hear.

"Wan shang hao, lao puo" (1) the man replied warmly with a smile that took her breath away.

Shampoo practically swooned. Ranma, her husband who she was about to give up on finding, the husband who had always shy away from her touch had just called her "Wife", and what more? He said it in her native tongue, without a traceable accent to boot.

She reached out and let her fingers traced the smooth outline of his face. Suddenly she threw herself at him and clanged on to like he was a life-support, as if she was afraid he would disappears if she let go.

Shampoo was bawling her eyes out when she felt a slight tap at the base of her neck. She blinked once then fell into the blissful embrace of sleep.

The young assassin sighed as he looked up from the crumpled form of the young woman that called herself his wife. Without a paused, he whipped out his pistol and put two rounds of lead in between his target's eyes.

He calmly walked over to the body and put two gloved fingers against the man's neck and checked for pulses. After he confirmed the fact that his target is dead, he carefully picked up Shampoo immobile body and stealthily left the room.

(Later that night)

A beautiful young red-head was making her way down a particularly secluded alley when she was stopped by a group of ruffians.

"Hey cutie, ya wanna come and hav some fun with us" the tall in the front one asked in a deep rumbling voice which implied thatit wasn't a question.

The young woman blinked once, and then grinned happily, 'Why not? There's nothing like a good workout to clear your head' she thought as her grin turn into a sensual smile. She put her hand on her hip and struck a pose seductively. "Are you sure you boys are man enough for me?"

The leader felt a bit confused, their guest had never responded in such fashion before.  
He shook his head and orders his man to grab her. The group moved menacingly toward the girl who was shaking in fear. (1)

Suddenly a cloaked figure drop in front of the group, stopping them in their track.

"Ya wanna play super hero, freak?" a burly looking man shouted

The figure turned and faced the man, whom in turn shivered. The pale moonlight reflected off his feral smile, giving off an aura that spoke of pain and death.

"Rest assures, I have no intention in interfering with your fun," the man chuckled softly before he continued. "I merely wish to speak with the lady before you begin"

For some unfathomable reason the gang of men felt a slight chill when the word fun was spoken.

The man in cloak turn to the girl, who was for some reason, quite happy with the fact that the said man will not interfered. "Orchid, Jack wants a full report on the mission" Noticing her frown, he continued hastily. "Hey, I'm only the messenger. Beside I don't think you're in trouble. When I spoke to him, he didn't seem angry, just……...you know……contemplative."

"Whatever, just tell him I'll drop by tomorrow. It's a bit late and I'll need a bath after this." She muttered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Good night then." He said simply the promptly disappeared.

"Night Grim" Orchid said absentmindedly before tuning back to the group of men who are now backing away, their faces white with fear.

She dragged her hand sexily up her leg, parting the slit of her dress and pulled out a small caring knife from her legging. The corner of her lips crept upward, forming a predatory grin as she balanced the tip ofthe blade in her index finger.

"Let's play" She purred and leapt into the group of frighten men.

"Wake up, Xian Pu. Wake up!"

Shampoo groggily shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the haziness that shrouded her.

"What had happen Xian Pu?" Her great grandmother asked, her face masked with concern.

"I can not remember Elder. The last thing I can recall was leaving on a delivery"

Khu Lun hopped behind Shampoo and carefully put her hand on the girl's purple mane. The matriarch frowned as she examed her great grand daughter sculp.

'Humph, something is not right here. Some form of chemical blockage.' She concluded silently to herself.

"Why don't you go have some rest child, I'll investigate this matter further. No one threaten our tribe and live." Elder Khu Lun said evenly.

(1)Means "Good evening, wife" in Chinese

There you have it folk; I hope it not too bad.

Review please; I don't want to be sent to mental ward for talking to myself. I'm not THAT delusional. (yet)

Anyway, I might not update for the next 4weeks or so I'm going on a school trip to JAPANpeople JA-PAN, the origin of Mangas and Animation. OMG OMG OMG. I can't wait.

Hopefully I can update again before I go. But no promise.

Krimzonrayne, the self-proclaimed avatar of blood god.


	3. Chapter 2: What I do for living

Behind this cold smile, By Krimzonrayne, the avatar of blood-god

Chapter 2, What I do for living

Disclaimer: 11 reviews, 11. Now that's what I call an inspiration. Because of this unexpected but very pleasant surprise, I give you another chapter, IN THREE DAYS.

That's right folks, for your pleasure, I've hogged the computer for the last 2hours and a half and type this up.

Anyway this fiction is my, the character belong to Takahashi-sama and the grammatical and spelling mistake are all due to my faulty Microsoft Words and 4 years worth of English knowledge. Ok on with the story.

"" speech,

'' thought

A pig-tailed boy stood on top of a roof staring at the shop opposite to him. The sign on the shop read 'Nekohanten'.

He sighed and hopped off the edge. To the amazement of those staring at him from the street, he was able to land safely. They continued to stare as he walked into the coffee shop without faltering.

"Welcome to Nekohanten" Shampoo chimed absent-mindedly.

"Shampoo, we need to talk."

She recognized the voice immediately; it was her husband, Ranma. She reacted like she always does, an Amazon glomp and the ritualistic question.

"Airen come take Shampoo on a date, yes?" she squealed and hit him with the puppy-dog's eyes attack. She was sure the combination would work this time.She grinned when he didn't push her away like he normally does. Her smile, however, dies when she looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"No Shampoo. We really need to talk." Ranma said simply, but his voice held a magnitude of loneliness and despair made her felt cold.

Shampoo held his gaze for a second, and then nodded slowly. Despite what many believe about her, Shampoo was not stupid. In the back of her mind she knew that this day would come. But likemany littlechildren who believe in Santa Claus, a small part of her clinged on to that glimmer of hope. But now she could felt that hope slowly draining away.

She slowly led her husband to the back of the café and gestured for him to sit down on one of the seats. She sat down and forced the nervousness from her voice, "What airen want to talk to Shampoo about" she asked slowly.

He looked her in the eyes and paused for a moment. "Shampoo, I can't marry you."

"Silly airen, by Amazon law Ranma already marry Shampoo."

Shampoo was shocked when she saw the pooling tears in his eyes. 'What could've made a man like her airen cry?'

"Please Shampoo; don't make this harder than it already is. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anyone. I'm nothing but a monster!"

The last part was said with so much pain and guilt that itmade Shampoo felt helpless.

"What airen talking about. Airen no monster." She said fiercely as she hugged him close and let his tears dropped on her shoulder.

Ranma pull himself from her embrace and look into Shampoo's eyes. They were filled with love and adoration, feeling which he doesn't deserve, not after what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Shampoo. I…I…can't" He choked the words out between sobs; tears flew freely from his luminescent azure eyes. He stared longingly at her face, as if he was seeing her for the last time, before leaping away.

Natsunoyuki Ranko pulled her face from her pillow, which like everything else in, has cats on it. She purred as she stretched languidly and hopped off her bed. She proceeds to took off her pajama and putting on a sport bra and a dogi. She picked up a pair of sport sandals and leapt out the window of her apartment.

With agility and dexterity that outclassed most Olympic gymnasts by far, she elegantly landed on the roof top ofthe adjacent building with series of flips and rolls. She allowed herself a little smile but nothing more, as if she does it everyday.

'Mmm… interesting. She tried to kill me as a girl yet she wants to be my wife when I'm a guy' Ranko thought as her body flew through a complicated offensive and defensive pattern. "The most plausible conclusion would be that she doesn't know about my shape-shifting ability"

"Or…she could've hated me at first then want to marry me later" he said out loud between a crescent kick and a cross block.

She let her mind wander as the quiet serenity of her kata gave her solace from her chaotic live.

Generally speaking, Japanese women can and will speak English if they need to. But due to some unknown and irrational reasons, they will, if possible, avoid a foreigner or "gajin" like a three headed demon from hell.

Generally being the being the practical words here. Because if the gaijin in question happen to be cleanly shaven, ruggedly handsome and can speak Japanese with native-like accent, they will flock to him like moths to a flame.

Japanese women have hormones too you know.

This is not to say David Nex hates being the center of attention of a group of lovely young ladies. No, he enjoys it just as much as the next heterosexual guy. It was just that was late for his self-appointed appointment with a sometime gorgeous and bosom young red head.

Let me explain.

David knew that Natsunoyuki Ranko can sometime be Natsunoyuki Rankaze. But after what he'd been through in life, it wasn't that hard to comprehend. Beside, in his line of work, you don't get many women in your life who you can talk about your day at work with.

This is precisely why, every rainy day, he makes it his job to convince Ranko, the benefit of, well, being Ranko.

After successfully dislodged himself from the roaming hands of the young women, he trotted up the stairs to him ahem co-worker's apartment.

He let himself in with a pair of twisted nick chrome wires. As soon as he walked inside he was treated with a familiar sight of two black holes.

It should be noted however, that an assassin of his calibre needed only asecond to disarm his opponent and incapacitate him/her. Too bad really, this one didn't give him that.

She just pulled the trigger and smiled as his face turned bright red due to two paintball gun's pellets propelled at high speed.

She lowered her personally customized, double barreled paintball gun and said smugly, "That's for all those time you snuck into my room."

David Nex, aka, Grim pouted at the grinning woman as he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"So how did your meet with Jack go?" He asked, deciding that being angry at the red head was a lose-lose situation.

"Nothing much happen really, I've told him about what happened last night and he seemed ok with it." She said casually, 'he doesn't needs to know about my past, neither does Jack'

"Right, mm... listen, since I've got nothing to do today, do you want to go catch a movie or something?' he asked hopefully.

Ranko sighed 'every single rainy day' she thought. "Look Grim, I'm really not interested in a relationship right now."

"We can always do the one night stand if you want." He said jokingly.

!SHING!

"JOKING, just joking" He yelled hastily, as he stared down the business end of five foot of naked steel, sweat drops forming on the back of his head.

Japan's underworld runs by a complicated system whichcomposed of etiquette, tradition and honor codes. If one were born into the right family, one could be a frail old man; one could still be a crime boss.

On the other hand, if one were to fight his/her way into this very exclusive ladder, one would need a heart of a lion and a mind set of a fox.

Perfectly fitting position for Tendo Nabiki. Formerly known as the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, she had gone on to claim over half of Nerima ward's underground activities.

There lies a dilemma. How does one hope to attain a seat the lower side of society's council, when one's conquest trembled as well as angered many of its individuals?

The answer, as Ms.Tendo will soon find out, is very very carefully.

The dinner was, from an outsider point of view, very subdue and quiet. Pleasantries were exchanged, the cuisines were excellent and the ambient was warm and homely. The background music was played by a skilled and breathtakingly beautiful geisha.

"Tendo-san lets talk about your recent activities in lower Nerima" A well groom middle age man said pleasantly but the humor didn't reach his eyes.

"Certainly, Mr.Touyama. What about my recent activities." The Nerima's fox replied calmly in her own cold voice.

Seeing that she couldn't be charmed easily, Mr.Touyama decided on another approach. "Well let me get straight to the point" He said, his fingers entwined under his chin. "Your ventures were 'cute' at first, but in these last few weeks it had become a little too serious for a little girl like you to handle. My colleagues downtown are not happy and frankly, I don't want anything bad to happen to a pretty girl like you."

"You will have to do better than that Mr.Touyama. I'm a business woman, I don't response to treat." She replied coolly, showing no sign of fear.

Mr.Touyama silently fumed and clicked his finger. Suddenly, black suited men on the left and right of Nabiki were shot. Their lifeless body fell to the ground with dull thuds.

The crime lord turned to the man on his right and said, "Help yourself to Ms.Tendo then disposed of her body. Make it look like she was just another rape victim." He turned to her and smiled a vicious smile. "You could've go far Nabiki, too bad you're just a woman"

He motioned the man on his left to follow him and walked out the door.

As soon as Mr.Touyama left, the man started to strip. He turned to Nabiki and sneered nastily. "Don't even try to run babe, tonight your mine. You can scream if you want nobody can hear ya, b'side I like it when you scream."

Something in what he said had struck a cord in his mine.

'Scream... wait how come the geisha's not screaming in terror right now?' The man thought as he began to look around for the said entertainer. The last thing he saw was a long thin red senbon (1) and a beautiful cold smile.

"You certainly took your time." Nabiki said to the woman in red kimono who was wiping the blood off her senbon. The black-haired girl seemed so familiar for some reason.(2) "Where are the others?"

"What do you mean Tendo-san?" The young assassin asked.

"I asked a friend to provide me with group of escort ninjas. How else are we going to leave here in one piece? The Touyama House has over two dozen armed guards." She almost screamed.

The geisha/assassin pulled out the dead man's gun from his holster and inspected it. She reloaded the pistol and cocked it with a loud crack.

"Well Miss, You've got me."

(1)Senbon a long needle-like tool which can be used to tie your hair into a bun.

(2) She's usingwashable hair dye. Come on Nabiki not that's stupid, red hair would've blown it for Ranko.

Wow, that was amazing. I've never written so much in one sitting before. OK anywho I'm SURE this will be the last time I'll upload before going to Japan. (Muah ha ha ha, sorry ranmagirl14)

Hopefully when I got back, I'll full of ideas and really to go again. Anyhow, chapter 3 is almost done so you will have that at least.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears in the Rain

It was said that there's god in the rain. Some says it's a blessing, from gods to their children, other says it's a curse. Believe it or not, all of there are right. Because everything is in perspective.

Rains are also like that. In desert rains are miracles, but for those who are flooded, rains are nothing more than a foot that kicks a man when he's down.

Take a look at this, a child was sitting on a bridge. The rains, cold and heavy droplets of rains that pounded her back should be like a curse her.

But not tonight, because tonight she was crying. And the rain hid her tears.

For some reason it was important for her not to show emotion, to block away her fear, despair and sadness from the rest of the world. Even if she lost everything else it seemed like this matter to her. So like a lost child, she hung on to that last piece of her memory. And so she cried, forever grateful of the rain.

But something stopped that rain or rather someone did. The child, who doesn't seem quite as young and helpless as when she was crying moments ago, looked up. She saw a man, cloaked in dark shrouding coat with rain drops dripping off his brows as he held his umbrella over her. His face held an expression which didn't look entirely unlike a smile.

"Are you lost?" He asked simply.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly to which he shook his head.

"You're found now." He said as he offers her a hand.

The red-headed girl stared as the offered hand for a second then took it. She let him help her up to her full height. The girl, who by now looked like a teenager, abates a petite one at that, smiled. And for the first time that night she was sure who she was.

She was found. Sure she doesn't have a name or memories but she was found, and that all that matters.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Behind this cold smile, By Krimzonrayne, the avatar of blood-god

Chapter 3, Tears In the Rain

Disclaimer. I'm not sure why I only have 1 review for chapter 2 but that ok….. (TT sobs sobs sobs) Really it is. (Maybe cuz I rushed it? I donno)

Anyway, I hope this one get more response.

Standard disclaimer stuff can be insert here yadda yadda yadda

P.S. this chapter and the next 4 or 5 will be about Ranma's transformation into Ranko/Rankaze.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The apartment was amazingly luxurious. The fact that it was small didn't affect its beauty in the slightest; rather it adds a comfortable and homely feel to the place. As soon as they walked through the genkan (area in Japan's home where you take off your shoes, hang your coats and leave your umbrella), the man ushered the girl into the bathroom, saying that she would catch a cold in her soaked attire.

Minutes later a scream could be heard throughout the city block, the man, upon rushing into the bathroom noticed two things. One, the origin of the cry was definitely masculine and two, the red headed girl was no where to be seen.

He stared intently at HIM for the moment then said non-perplex. "My, you're full of surprises aren't you?" He turned and walked out. As he shut the door, the girl turn guy heard him says to clean up and meet him in the living room.

The man walked over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a carton of apple juice. He poured out two glasses, walked over to the dinning table and sat down to wait for his mysterious guest.

He blinked then turned around, to see the guest in question, now female, and standing about a few steps away from him.

'Interesting, she can't be a day over 18, yet she learned to mask her present and move without sound subconsciously' He thought.

"Good evening" He said in perfect Japanese. "My name is Jack, what is your name child?"

"I...I don't know" she said slowly after a long pause. "I...I... c...can't remember anything." Her words came out as stutters as the same sense of panic began to cloud her mind. She felt a finger lifting her chin up. Her eyes slowly came in contact with the kind man, once again, the sense of protection and warmth filled her.

Jack looked at the mysterious girl, who was at the moment wearing a silk female yukata with the pictures of orchids painted on it.

"...Natsunoyuki Ranko?" Jack mused, a little too quite for the teenager to hear.

"Huh?" The girl blurted out questioningly.

"You are, my dear 'Natsunoyuki Ranko', a mystery. A puzzle if you will. A charming contradiction, like the summer's snow or the autumn's rain. A little miracle everybody wish for every day." He said with a charming smile.

"And Ranko for the orchid's child, I've found you to be" he finished by pointing at the pattern on her yukata.

She looked at him, and without a moment of hesitation she said with a very deep and respectful bow."Hai, domoarigato gosaimasu, Jack-dono"

"Please, Ranko-san. We foreigners know next to nothing about the exquisite etiquettes of Japan. Less of all an American like me."wink

The last part was said with such an exaggerated accent that it made the newly christened Ranko giggled out loud. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth.

'I just giggled' the thought echoed through her mind. The fact that she'd just giggled seem to defy the core of her identity. He hands started to shake.

"What's the matter Ranko-san." Jack asked.

Seeing that she wasn't answering her looked deep into her eyes and 'read' her.

What he'd found terrified him. 'Such loneliness shouldn't be in the heart of one so young'

"It's normal to express your emotion, Ranko." Jack said calmly as he put his hand on her shoulder. "No one can be alone forever, not even you. Trust me."

Ranko slowly pulled herself out of the dark recess of her nightmare and found herself staring a pair of hard blue eyes that would've seem cold and heartless on anyone else but they're were HIS. Her savior's.

She lost herself in the depth of those two globes that spoke of understanding and acceptance.

Suddenly fires lidded up inside the girl's two tearing spheres. She collapsed into his arms and cried. To an outside observer, this may not seem difference from before but to the two of them it was a world apart. Because these tears were not tears of sadness or despair. Rather, these tears expressed a profound understanding and belonging.

Of promise that even if nothing will always be alright, they'll always be here for each other. And that loneliness is just a word. And that there's always tomorrow and tomorrow is here today.

The sun rose, as it usually does. However, the gentle ray that used to wake the earth seems redundant nowadays. In these 'civilize' world where alarm clock's an essential commodity and everyone in Tokyo seem to think they need to get up before dawn.

Ranko stirred as the warm sunbeam fought its way through the thick curtain and reflected off her smooth skin. She shifted her body and purred contently, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ranko, does that cat have a white stripe of his forehead? Because if it is I've already fed him earlier." Yelled Jack from somewhere in the apartment. The girl stretched lazily and got off her bed.

"What are you talking about Jack-san?" She asked as she strolled into the kitchenette. "I didn't see any cat."

"Are you sure Ranko, because I've just heard one purred not a minute ago." He said as he flipped a piece of what the Japanese girl thought was a yellow-colored toast into the air and caught it again with his pan.

"I think that was me, Jack-san" She said, sounding a bit embarrassed. In truth she had been wondering why she did that.

'Mmmm... that's interesting. Human shouldn't have the mind set to produce that kind of noise.' Jack thought.

Jack blinked and tossed the French-toast onto a plate just before it begins to burn. He handed the plate to the yawning girl, who stared at it doubtfully with her bleary eyes.

"Why is the toast yellow Jack-san?" She said, sounded a bit confused.

"These are French-toast, Ranko. They're meant to be yellow because you put egg on them. Now, what would like to drink?" He asked, pulling out two cups from the cupboard.

Ranko, who was nibbling on a piece of French toast, mumbled though her full mouth. " Milmm Plmmm"

Jack deciphered the coded massage and poured her a cup of milk. As he sat down his cup of tea, Jack noticed something in Ranko.

'Mmm... her posture, her movement and the way she held herself, all contain some feline characteristics. Lithe and graceful, she could go far in my line of work.'

(An image of a woman dressed in white kimono lying on the floor, blood slowly pooling beneath her body appeared

'What was I thinking? I didn't help this girl so I can kill her' He shook his head and turn to leave.

"Wait Jack-san, what should I do while you're gone?" Ranko asked, looking up from her empty plate.

"What ever you want to I guess. If you want to wander around Shibuya, I suggest you take a little precaution, like a pepper spray or something. These alleys are not as safe as they used to be, I'm afraid."

Jack then picked up his key and suitcase and started for the door. As he opened the door, he remarked, "There's a spare key in that drawer over there. If you need anything call the landlady down stair, she's a good friend of mine."

And with that, Natsunoyuki Ranko was left to start her first day in her new life.

Finally, I've got it out. The delayed is purely my fault and a little online game called Dofus. Man it's an awesome game. Anyone here plays it? If you do please let me know.

Anyway it not only just that, it's catching all the homework I misses while I was in Japan as well so, here my apology.

Hope this is worth it.

P.S. It's extra long :)


End file.
